


Sunshine in an Empty Place

by kougami



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, this may contain some spoilers from the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kougami/pseuds/kougami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting with Kougami in Shambala Float Akane still remembers him, she still lights his cigarettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Powder Blue

 

The darkness surrounded her. Almost suffocating. She could drown at any time however she wasn’t scared.  Years of living without noticing, until she had been deemed a perfect citizen had she been exposed to the truth in the system she believed in. At that moment she wondered what a perfect citizen was while sluggishly pulling herself upright, still sitting underneath her thin covers. Her new house was quite large, the room she slept in having wide windows to view her overgrown garden. At the time the sky was dark the only light source being the light the moon emitted with the occasional star to support the moons shine.

Her first thought when looking out of the window was of him. Without looking she found the box of cigarettes which she kept on her bedside table and the small lighter she had bought when she began to light the sticks like a very bad type of incense. After a few minutes a smoke trail from the cigarette was slightly visible. She had been a perfect citizen however she would never benefit from Sibyl, it was already too late. She had had a taste of real emotion, real experience and real relationships. Artificial happiness was a faint memory to her, a fragment of the past. She had long realised that happiness wasn't just handed to one but rather it was the result of finding it yourself.

Feeling alone was quite common for her. No matter how many people stood around her she would feel alone. She was a strong woman but she missed the times were she could be carefree. She missed the times in which she could rely on someone. She missed times in which she could feel happy towards the law that she was protecting. Without trouble there would be no need for enforcement. But would there ever be a perfect society? A perfect system?

She inhaled the smoke slowly closing her eyes to imagine simpler times with him, with everyone Alive and smiling. Only a month ago had she met him again, the thought of spending time with him once again by his side this time as equals caused a sudden smile upon her face, quickly transforming into a look of sadness and disappointment. She had no promise any more, no promise to see him again. She felt happy he was alive and somewhere in the world, however she wanted, she needed more time. She had probably realised long ago that her bond with him was something more, she felt too attached for it to be a normal friendship. It was much more complex.

Slowly opening her eyes she fell against her soft mattress lying on her back once again, the burning cigarette still in her hand. As if it was a tradition she practised every night she reached over to her small bed side table and placed the cigarette on the ash tray to let it burn without even a single glance, the movements engraved in her memory. 

She left her eyes half lidded as she turned her head towards the large windows. Looking into the darkness she remembered that night, that night about a month ago. Extending her arm towards the night scenery behind the glass of her window, she almost waited for someone to grab her hand but instead she let her arm lie limp against the bed.

“Kougami-san….”

 

* * *

 

 

Work was as tiring as usual. It was also very dull, Akane thought that to be a good thing, the last thing she needed was a second Makishima on her tail. These days she was drained, emotionally drained. She could easily put up a smile on her face and trick even the closest of friends but Ginoza was an exception other than that man who would have noticed the change in her as well. Akane noted in her head that he would have been the first to notice her fading innocence.

Usually at times like this she would be looking over old reports or supervising the enforcers however this time she was in the bathroom once again. Peering at her unstained underwear she sighed. She hadn't gotten it this month. She pushed down a sudden rise of panic that floated around in her head. Whispering to herself she tried to deny what could really be the problem. She was probably stressed… Or not eating enough. All panicking thoughts had been dismissed as the other factors seemed much more realistic at the time.

After finishing with her business the inspector walked down the hallway back to her office, back to her world. Years of responsibility had drained all colour from her world the concrete walls of the bureau had never seemed more grey. She had found her reason in this world, she felt like she would never feel truly happy ever again. 

 

* * *

  
  
It was two months now, she was worried and had started feeling unpleasantly unwell in the mornings. She had not taken a test yet, was it the lack of time? Or maybe it was the fear of what the results could be. Sometimes wondering what his thoughts would be if he knew. Remembering she would probably never see him again caused her to feel a rush of pain in her chest. She was still walking forward in between the grey walls of the bureau however she felt like she was getting nowhere. She realised she was only young and she had many more years to live yet she still had to remind herself.

“Tsunemori!” Ginoza called out to get the woman’s attention 

Akane quickly forced her eyes open and pushed the conflict away from her thoughts making sure to force a normal attitude before turning around.

“Ginoza?” She replied noticing his serious expression realising her situation

“Inspector have you been okay lately?”

She chuckled at the predictable question that came out of the enforcer’s mouth. It reminded her of back when he was also an inspector alongside her, when Kougami worked as an enforcer under them both.

“Ginoza-san you are always the worrier.” Replied Akane gesturing there was nothing wrong with simple hand movements, almost like an attempt to brush away the arising problems. It left him unsatisfied, she noticed by the slight frown and furrowing of eyebrows evident on his face.

Silence…. She was used to it…

She turned around and started heading back to the pile of documents waiting for her.

“You have been sick every morning!” He cut her silent goodbye off suddenly causing her to stop in her tracks, eyes widening at his knowledge. How did he know? She was very discrete with what she was doing every morning, playing it as going to grab something to eat or finding someone who needed a message to be passed to them. How had he found out that what she had really been doing was vomiting out her entire meal from the dinner before?

“I overheard a few women from the bureau talking about it….” He responded to the question not realising she had asked it out loud. Looking up she realised she herself had not asked the question with words however just her reaction was enough to ask. The tense air was enough for Ginoza to realise what could be circulating in her mind.

“I just caught a bug a few days ago Ginoza-san.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eyes closed she waited for the results. Results like these, something that could change her life in an instant. Most people these days would be excited for the news she was yet to receive. Akane had already come to terms with the fact her fears may be true. It wasn’t the fact it would be his that unsettled her but the reminder that such a child would never meet their father. “We were supposed to walk together” A whisper that no one but herself would hear. She thought she was selfish, wanting her former colleague to be by her side forever working with her where she could always reach him, where she could understand him. Thoughts like these hurt the most. Knowing that the world is not as pure as it was at first glance, knowing at the time that he made his promise he would have left, subconsciously knowing in the back of her thoughts.

With the closing of the elevator door she may have realised that their paths were suddenly separating from one another, still she remained looking towards were his path would be, even if trees and mountains blocked her view she would always still be looking out of the corner of her eye. Those paths without realising would once again join together, only for a short time, however it was enough to make a difference. It was enough for his touches and soft words to be engraved forever into her mind. It could be enough for something new to be created, or maybe for something else to be destroyed.

Looking down at her phone she checked her previous medical reports. Scrolling down she stopped when she received a notification. Knowing what it was she hesitated. After a few seconds she pressed the small notification causing her phone to swap screens to her newest report. Looking away for a few seconds she regained her calmness. She thought she was prepared, she really did.

‘Akane Tsunemori congratulations!’

She hadn’t cried herself to sleep in a long time. This was one of those times, one of those times she really did feel alone. And still her hue read powder blue.


	2. Grey Ceiling

She still hadn’t told anyone. Noticing Ginoza was still very wary of her, she made sure to make her emotional mask stronger than ever. It is not like she didn’t trust him… It was the fact of him knowing what they did.

That night being a reunion of some sorts, not using words, they used their bodies. She remembered the gentle kisses upon her own neck before she had softly pushed at his shoulders so she could get a good look at him, their eyes locking instantly, Ocean blue clashing with her own hazelnut irises.

“I am not asking you to forgive me…” Words that stood out the most that night, she would never forget them as she didn’t forget how she silenced him, stopped him from continuing with her lips pressed against his own, wondering if the result was her punishment for avoiding the issue. She frowned knowing it was totally out of character for herself to avoid responsibility. That night and the result, she had to accept it.

Sighing she placed her head on her hands which lied upon her desk.  Her head turned to one side looking at the packet of cigarettes, blurred because of the close proximity.

“Kougami-san I don’t think this is a punishment… But it still hurts.”  
  
“Inspector Tsune-.”

“Ginoza-san… What are you doing here? It is not your shift…” Akane cut in hiding the fear from her voice, hopefully he hadn’t heard her mumbling to herself not moving her head from the position she was in however, knowing this was the only way his eyes wouldn’t be able to assess her. She knew he would know something was up as soon as he saw her eyes.

“Tsunemori… My shift started 10 minutes ago… Yours had already ended an hour ago”

In response the inspector fished her phone out of her blazer pocket holding it on the side in front of her face. Unlocking it she scrolled through the notifications “It is already 10?” She asked to herself, more of a statement rather than a question.

“I think you should get home. It is already late and you look like you need a rest.”

She pulled herself upright not saying a word, stretching as she looked up to the roof at the grey ceiling. The pain stabbing at her heart each time she saw that grey colour, it reminded her of how she was always stuck here no matter what she did, Sibyl would always be a system she would have to take a lot of responsibility for. Closing her eyes and faking a yawn, using simple actions to disguise her real feelings.

The young woman grabbed at her belongings. With her eyes closed after yawning it was more that she was fumbling for them. She still didn’t want Ginoza to see her eyes, she knew as soon as he saw them he would see the reflection. It would be a reflection of Kougami’s own eyes, the reflection of that reunion. He would know about that night and he would know about the result, the baby in which she was carrying. Words not needed for him to know. Just a simple glace at her face. A simple act of putting two and two together. Knowing how he felt about the father and his influence on her. She didn’t want him to know, not just yet.  

“Inspector… What is… not a punishment?” Ginoza added before Akane could be prepared

She answered him with her own silence her eyes open now staring at the grain in the desk she had just been resting on. Face completely ridded of emotion, just a blank stare.

Using a fake smile once again she turned her head towards where the enforcer was situated at his desk

“Nothing much Ginoza-san.”

 

* * *

  


Walking into her apartment she never imagined hearing the sound of her shower running upstairs. Panicking she held her guard as she crept up the stairs towards her bedroom. Already stressed out about Ginoza almost finding out about her… ‘condition’ caused her heart to beat faster than it already was.

After stealthily reaching the top of the stairs she hid quickly behind the closest wall, taking refuge in the shadows. The light was pouring out from her small bathroom, if you looked close enough it would be enough to notice the steam coming out from the semi closed door. A similar sent reached her nose giving her an uneasy feeling but also calming her. She was just too used to using the cigarettes as a way to relax, a way to concentrate; it disturbed her that she had become almost addicted to his smell.  

Then what she heard next was a series of grunts and curses… That voice… That smell…

It had already been enough for her to realise who was visiting her… Using her small bathroom… How he had managed to get there she hadn’t known, but she didn’t care. Deciding what she would do was difficult. He was still technically a criminal and she was the law. She was the head inspector from the MWPSB she knew she still had to fulfil her duty. She let her hand fall from the place it was over her heart, a result in her previous attempt to calm her own breathing and let it dangle to her side. Then her hand slowly travelled towards her stomach each movement of her hand was another stab in her heart. Placing her hand on her stomach was the most difficult; she was still in the process of accepting the growing lifeform however with him here the situation felt surreal.

The sound of the door opening brought her back to reality. Her hand was still on its place on her own stomach as she turned around and emerged from the shadows completely revealing herself to her intruder. Her eyes were half lidded looking at the wooden floor beneath her feet. She hadn’t looked up yet but she knew she had already been noticed as there was a small gasp from the other person.

“Why are you here?”

“You….”

“Why are you here?!” She ignored him demanding an answer

“Tsunemori…  I have business here…” He answered her knowing she was serious

“What business?”

“I am here to investigate a crime… I can’t reveal too much however but… It has ties to Japan…”

This had caused Akane to stiffen up. She was now conflicted with what to do. Her original aim was to follow the law and arrest him however he was just doing the same as herself… investigating and enforcing justice. She then felt anger build up, the pain was still alive in her chest.

“Then why! Why did you come here, You knew-” She was silenced as she looked up her eyes clashing with his once again. She remembered that night. She remembered her situation. She remembered that this man was the father of her child. She ignored how he was only wearing a towel and she also ignored the bead of water that dripped down his naked chest. Usually this would be enough to make her blush but both were too busy. They wearing searching, reading each other’s minds. Looking for an answer without words, words that were too painful to speak. However she had gathered the courage to speak a few more, pushing herself, knowing it would get nowhere without doing so.

“You knew… Kougami-san…” Was all she managed to speak out, immediately regretting not saying more.

“I was planning to reunite with you in different circumstances… Maybe in a few more clothes…” He spoke adding the last bit to lighten the mood. It just frustrated Akane making her blush at the realisation that he was basically naked in her hallway. His dark mop of hair was plastered down this his face before he ran hand through it to push it out of his eyes.

“Kougami… I need you to explain the situation to me more before I can decide.”

“Can I get dressed first?”

“I was already expecting that!” Spluttering this out and turning around, an attempt to avoid his gaze. She started walking down the hallway to the stairs.

“Just use my room I will be downstairs…” She commented before descending.  


	3. Once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is really short and for any spelling errors bad grammar ect. (Hope you enjoy!)

She sat downstairs on one of the chairs in her kitchen she had always thought was too big for just her. She once again found herself becoming calmer by watching dim light from the moon shining through her large windows. Lately it felt calm for her to sit in in dim lighting maybe even no lighting at all but the natural light from the moon, but it also made her feel unsettled, sometimes thinking she was putting too much pity on herself. Her face set like concrete as she swallowed down her emotions, making sure she would not leak even the slightest hint of sadness or panic. As she heard and felt the simple presence of him upstairs her heart beat faster, the faster the more pain she had concluded. She felt excited she could see him again but she also wasn't delusional to the reality she had to face.

‘Would she tell him?’… A thought that ran through her head over and over. A thought that wouldn't leave until he had told her his full intentions of being back in his old country, however this time he was with her. That is what made her the most unsettled, the fact he could have gone anywhere. There were people he knew longer then her, people such as Ginoza or even to Saiga’s old home. But then again Ginoza was an enforcer and after Saiga turned himself in Kougami would ask no more of him. She dug her nails into her thighs at the realisation he was only here because she was probably the only option. This was all too much for her, she didn't know what to do, usually in times like this she would light a cigarette and ask Kougami for guidance on her problems however now the problem was him himself. She also had not lit any for a while only managing by keeping the small package of Spinels with her, thinking it wasn't a good idea to smoke considering she had to think of the baby growing inside of her.

Her shoulders tensed up as she attempted to swallow down her emotions again and breathed in deeply. Feeling his presence behind her, realising she was too busy trying to control her emotions to notice his footsteps walking down her staircase.

Both didn't speak a word. He just simply stood behind her. They could both read each other’s emotions by the tense silence; maybe that night wasn't a good idea. Narrowing her eyes she almost let out a pained chuckle but stopped herself. Of course it was not a good idea.

He finally broke the silence slowly walking around the table to sit across from her, in which she closed her eyes so she could brace herself before meeting with his. Her hands she placed on the wooden table feeling the fine grain as she opened her eyes however did not meet his; he was in profile to her looking to an empty vase to the side of both of them. His elbows were leaned against the table, he was close enough for her to smell his scent mixed in with her shower gel, it made her stomach turn and her thoughts become fuzzy.

“I honestly didn't think I would meet with you again…” He spoke  
“Kougami-san… Tell me why you are here...” She asked ignoring the other comment knowing this was more important. He began to open his mouth to reply “Properly.” She cut in before he could start his explanation.

He turned his head towards her noticing her stern and unwavering gaze as his own eyes locked with her own. Breaking the gaze he fished out his own packet of cigarettes out of his pants. He felt as if he needed to light one to keep up with her, he felt as if she was growing and her skills was that of which exceeded his own, even when feeling as if they were equals.

“As I said before I am here investigating a case linked to Japan.” He said before taking a long drag of his cigarette

“What kind of case..?” Her gaze was still harsh locked on his own.

He chuckled after blowing the remaining smoke out of his mouth, the clouds of white drifting between the two. 

“Aren’t you going to ask why I am investigat-”

“No I am asking what the case is... Kougami-san…”

He was told not to reveal any important information however the look in her eyes told him he could trust his former inspector. 

“About a month ago a whole town located in Southeast Asia was wiped out.” She noticed his eyebrows furrowing at the thought. 

“At the time I was still teaching people how to survive however I was contacted by what you could say is the closest to the government over there... They said they needed me…”

She averted her gaze from his, she knew her decision. Such a little piece of information was enough for her, as it was information that provided her with his true intention… His true goal...

“Of course you would be the only one suitable…” She whispered to herself biting on the nail of her thumb, an attempt in calming herself mixed with trying to think of the best possible way to go about the situation. 

The man before her replying to her with a simple nod of his head and a grunt.

Letting out a relieved sigh the woman placed her hands firmly against the table, spreading out her own fingers, about to pull herself out of her seat and get a nights rest. 

“So where are you going to stay?” She looked up a weight lifted off her shoulders. His shocked look at the smile plastered on her own face set off her heart, which was beating at incredibly fast speeds. Immediately she noticed that there was little to no pain this time however recognised a more familiar feeling. A feeling that she had felt not only in the past as he worked as an enforcer under her rule nor a feeling that was only strictly to when he took her out to see professor Saiga but a feeling that she realised was evident that night. A feeling she felt towards this man the first time she saw the lights reflecting in his own pools of grey-blue.

Secretly with the table blocking his vision Akane placed a single hand on her own stomach as her smile became brighter. She pushed herself from her seat and boldly pulled the cigarette out of his mouth before disposing of it right onto the metal ash tray placed precisely in the centre of the wooden table. She ignored the fact his eyes were becoming wider by the second.

Maybe that night was necessary. It was the last thought as she turned her back to him. This time she was in control. This time... Maybe he could work as a detective once again…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will try to write the next chapter soon! (I have to do a bunch of homework so this will be fun ahhahaha) Anyway! Sorry if there is any spelling errors or anything like that I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
